Return of a Princess
by LuckyKoorime
Summary: Sequel to Heart of Atlantis. It's been six months and she has yet to awake. What is keeping her in a coma? Can Hiei save her before it's too late? R
1. Default Chapter

Return of a Princess  
Chapter One: Gone

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This story be mostly in Hiei's POV.  
  
It's been nearly six months since she closed her eyes. After the battle I had taken her to Genkai's temple. I didn't bother telling the others about what had happened. They would've found out soon enough anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

(Flash Back)  
  
.

.

.

.

.

I picked up Amara and opened a portal to Genkai's. I didn't bother knocking; I simply ran into the temple and called for Genkai.  
  
"Genkai!" I called. The old woman came from another room and looked at me strangely for a moment before she realized the bloody girl in my arms.  
  
"Bring her in here!" She said as she turned and walked quickly into a spare room. She motioned for me to place her on the bed and, force once, I did as I was told.  
  
I placed her there and stood over her. Genkai returned to the room moments later with bandages and other medical supplies. She didn't bother with questions at that point and she shoved me out of the room and told me to wait outside while she treated Amara.  
  
I waited for a while, leaning against the wall beside the door. I kept myself busy with my thoughts. Before she fell into unconsciousness, she said that she had fallen for me. Did I feel the same way? I thought back to when we were in the Oasis and how I felt when I held her in my arms and watched her sleep. Then when she awoke, I treated her coldly and she said that I needed someone to melt my ice-covered heart.  
  
At that time I had fooled myself into thinking that I didn't feel what I did. But when Meera said that she had a feeling that Amara may not make it out of this fight, I realized I did indeed have feelings for the Princess.  
  
The door beside me opened and Genkai stepped out. She had a solemn look on her face. I looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I pulled out the arrows but they are a special type that drain power and will not allow me to heal her." Genkai said. My face remain impassive as she relayed the news. "All I could do was rap her wounds." I was silent for a moment before I spoke.  
  
"When will she wake?" I asked slowly.  
  
"I do not know. All we can do is wait." Genkai answered honestly. "But I want to know some things." She demanded. I nodded an explained everything that had happened.  
  
When I finished, she nodded in understanding. "Do you care for her?" She asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. She can stay here for however long it takes."  
  
.

.

.

.

.

(End Flash Back)  
  
.

.

.

.

.

That was six months ago. For all that time, Amara has been in a strange coma. Koenma said she should have awoken a long time ago but for some reason she can't. No one can explain what is going on and we're not sure if she'll even wake up.  
  
Along with watching over Amara I have also taken over as a sort of a temporary ruler for Atlantis. Some Atlantians had managed to escape to some hidden caverns in the mountains and they started to appear shortly after the battle. Kurama decided to stay with Meera and help with the reconstruction of Atlantis. Meera offered me the chance to watch over everything, she said Amara would have wanted it to be that way. I agreed and since have traveled between the two worlds.  
  
They decided to start with the palace first and were able to find blue prints of the palace. The palace turned out well, not the same and it probably wouldn't hold the same meaning it had once held for Amara.  
  
I would stay in Atlantis during the day and return at night to stay with Amara. I had considered bringing her sleeping for to Atlantis, a place where, when she awoke, would be familiar to her. But I ended up leaving her in Ningenkai.  
  
Often I would wonder if when she awoke if she would feel the same way. Since the time she fell into the coma, my feelings have grown but I also secretly feared that she would not feel the same way and reject me. Not that I could blame her though. Who would want a convicted felon for a mate?  
  
I sighed and looked at her sleeping form. She hadn't changed much over the past few months. Well, her hair had grown longer; it reached the end of her back now. Genkai had changed her clothes so she was now wearing a pair of black pajamas.  
  
I looked back over to the window and saw the first of the sun's rays. I got off the windowsill and to a certain place on the wall and touched it. The wall swirled with a blue light. Koenma had placed a permanent portal to Atlantis there so I could travel back and forth easily. I stepped through and felt the familiar sensation of falling. I landed softly on the ground.  
  
I was at the place where I had found Amara before the battle. She had found some sort of comfort in this place and I was beginning to feel it too. But I pushed that thought aside. I had more important things to worry about.  
  
With that in mind I went to the newly restored palace.  
  
.

.

.

.

.

Author Note: Well there is the first chapter of the sequel to Heart of Atlantis. Tell me if Hiei seems out of character. If he is then forgive me. Tell me what ya think of the chapter as well.  
  
Declaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I believe that is quite obvious...  
  
The looming question is: Will Amara wake up? What is keeping her in a coma? Well unfortunately for you guys, you won't find out for a little while! I love being evil! Ja ne! And review! I'll give faster updates. 


	2. Reconstruction

_ Return of a Princess  
Chapter Two: Reconstruction  
  
_.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I arrived at the site that was currently being rebuilt. No one was here I was early. I looked to the north and saw the newly completed palace. It was an exact replica and Meera had been able to cast a spell that would bring back all of the original furniture and things that had once adorned the palace interior. I decided that I would look around the palace; make sure everything was finished before assigning the Atlantians to new sites.  
  
I had had everyone work on the castle so it would be finished and we would not have to worry about it later. Now, everyone could work on rebuilding separate areas and spread themselves out. Kurama had estimated us being finished very soon. He said that, since Meera was able to bring back mostly everything with spells, all that needed to be done was the rebuilding of the outline of homes and the roadways.  
  
Him and Meera had become close over the past few months. It was obvious to anyone that they liked each other, but they wouldn't admit it. I used to hate emotions and believed that the only thing they caused was pain and weakness. I believed that I had no need for them and they would only hinder me. But, as I watch these Atlantians work and rebuild what they had lost, I can see so much emotion in them. I noticed that it is what drives them to work hard from sunrise to sunset. It was a few months ago that I realized if anything, emotions make you stronger.  
  
I opened the palace doors. The palace was made completely of Atlantian crystal and diamond. I walked through the many corridors and halls, passing many rooms. I understand what Amara said about walking through the halls and finding rooms that you never knew existed. Thanks to the spell Meera cast, the rooms held just as much mystery and history that they once held. Some rooms still remain hidden, thanks to the spell.  
  
I passed an aquamarine door. It was located on the fifth floor, the highest in the palace. I knew it immediately to be Amara's. I told Meera to make it look just like it had before she left; the rest of the city was done the same. I wondered back down to the first floor when I heard Kurama and Meera enter. They were waiting for me.  
  
"Good morning, Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"How is she? Any improvements?" She asked. She asked the same thing every morning and every time the answer has been the same. I can't blame her though; she's simply worried about her friend.  
  
"No." I answered. I never was one for conversation. Short and to the point was my way, and they understood that.  
  
"Hmm..." She looked thoughtful, as though she was considering something. She had had that look a lot lately and it was starting to bother me. Did she know something about Amara's condition that she was keeping from us?  
  
"What are you thinking, onna?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing, Hiei, nothing." She said, still deep in thought. I was becoming slowly irritated at her.  
  
"If it has anything to with Amara then spill." I growled. Kurama glared at me slightly but I ignored him and kept my focus on Meera.  
  
"I know no more then you do and I have only been considering possibilities as to why she has not awoken." She explained. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to voice her opinions. "I was wondering if maybe there was something about those arrows that we missed, you know, like something mystical that would keep her in a coma. But that doesn't seem likely because we would have found that.  
  
"Then I have another idea but it hardly seems logical. I was thinking that maybe she was lost in her own mind but that can't be. It's too out there to even consider. So, just like you, I am as much in the dark." She explained. I nodded and walked past them and out to where the Atlantians were awaiting their orders.  
  
"We are going to spread out and work on all areas of Atlantis. All you must do is build the outline of the structures and when the sun has set, Meera will cast a spell bring everything back to what it was before Nicodemus attacked." I quickly explained. When I first started this they were a little confused as to where their Princess was. Apparently she was highly respected and the Atlantians were very protective of her. I could see why. But they also didn't seem to understand why I gave short and simple answers and didn't talk much. Kurama had taken it upon himself to explain and they happily accepted me as their temporary ruler.  
  
Kurama and Meera went off to help whomever needed it while I sat back and oversaw it all. Everyone worked hard and by the end of the day the majority of Atlantis had been outlined. I nodded to Meera and she walked out into the center of it all. A silver light surrounded her and she was lifted high into the air above the city. A silver light exploded from her and washed over the city. When the light disappeared the city looked like new. I could see Meera smile and slowly lower herself to the ground. Kurama was there waiting. She gave him a smile and sung into his arms. She had used a good deal of her energy to cast that spell and had to be carried back.  
  
In my opinion, she was weak but I also had to give her credit, she was strong morally. The Atlantians went back to their camps for the night. They had created camps until the city could be rebuilt.  
  
I thought back on everything that had been accomplished over the past six months. For the first month or two we went around exorcizing all of the darkness. That had taken a good amount of time and energy because the darkness was strong and the area in Atlantis is vast.  
  
The palace took a lot longer because all of the rooms had to be created and the palace was very, very large. Also, it had taken Meera a while to re-instill everything. I watched as everyone left and then I stood there a moment longer before I went back inside the palace for one last look around. As I passed a mirror in the main entrance hall, there was something written on it. I walked over to it and read what it said.  
  
"Help me." I read it aloud. No one had been in here during the day, so who could have written it? I shrugged it off; it was probably just a trick or something. It didn't seem urgent, so I left to return home.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I came through the portal and went to the windowsill. But as I passed Amara, I noticed her expression had changed. I moved closer so I could see in the darkness that covered the room. Being a demon I could see perfectly in the dark but I still wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Upon closer inspection I found that her expression had indeed changed. Her expression that morning had been placid and peaceful but now it looked confused and lost. But, she was in a coma, there was no way she had changed her facial expressions unless she woke up. But if she had, Genkai would have contacted me immediately.  
  
I sighed and decided that I was seeing things. I went over to the window and stared out until I fell into a dream...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note: I'm going to end it there. I know, not very interesting but it was needed. It... sets the stage for upcoming events and kind of foreshadows some things that will happen. Remember to review, it helps with updates and such.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. 


	3. Sweet Dreams

Return of a Princess  
Chapter Three: Sweet Dreams  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I fell into what I thought would be another night of dreamless sleep. Well, considering the darkness that I am now standing in I would say that it won't be like that. I looked around at my surroundings, nothing but blackness and space. But I could hear something. I don't know what it is. It's like a whisper, someone whispering very softly and from far away.

I could only hear a whisper sound. I could not distinguish what the person or whatever is saying. I looked around again, trying to find the source of the faint sound but I could find nothing. What's going on? I thought to myself. A soft wind blew past me and around me. Now I'm annoyed.

The whispering steadily grew louder but I still couldn't tell what they were saying. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it to a face. No one I was in contact with had a voice with an accent and was soft and sweet. The wind blowing around me started to grow stronger but somehow managed to stay soft and calm.

"What's going on?! Who's there?!" I shouted. I was beginning to become angry at whoever was whispering what I could not hear.

The only thing I received, as a reply was the wind picking up again and the whisper grow louder. I strained to hear and I could almost make it out. It sounded a lot like Hiei. Who was calling my name? Why? All these questions were floating through my mind. The whisper became clearer.

"Hiei..." It called. The voice sounded like... Amara?!

"Amara? Is that you?" I asked, stepping blindly into the darkness that surrounded me. I couldn't sense anyone around me and I couldn't see. Was this some sort of a trick that my mind was playing? Or was it really Amara? But it couldn't be her, could it? I mean she's in a coma and has been so for the past six months.

I stopped moving around and thought about this new idea. I thought back to what I had seen in the mirror back in Atlantis. But that and what is happening now have no connection do they? Amara can't be able to contact me through a dream. She doesn't have telepathy. If she did then she would have no way of using it because she is not conscious. With that thought in mind, I felt myself lifting out of the depths of sleep and into the waking world where the sun was rising.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see where the sun was in the sky. My eyes widened when I realized that the sun was nearly overhead. Meaning I had overslept! Kuso! I cursed mentally. How could a dream keep me in sleep that long? Who was calling my name? All these questions and more swirled around my head. I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the plaguing questions.

In a hope that I was seeing things last night, I walked over to Amara and gazed down at her expression. Much to my dismay, her expression had indeed changed from what was originally. She looked lost and confused somehow.

I growled in frustration. I didn't have time for this, I was late as it was! Resolving to talk to Kurama and Meera about it later, I left. Within a minute I was at the newly restored palace. I looked around quickly, and saw that everyone was working as hard as ever.

"Sleep late Hiei?" Kurama asked from behind. I turned and sent a glare in his direction and he simply smiled.

"Everyone is happy about what you are doing for them." He said as he stared out at them with me.

"Hn. I did nothing. It was them and Meera that did everything. All I did was oversee." I mumbled. I didn't feel like talking at that moment. Hell, I never feel like talking, but that's not the point.

"You seem troubled, Hiei. Anything you'd like to talk about?" Kurama asked, his voice full of concern. I regarded him for a moment, deciding whether or not I wanted to tell him what had been going on. True, I had resolved to talk to him about it but I never said I wanted to do it right away. Then my thoughts drifted slightly to Amara and desiring to see her beautiful eyes awake once again.

"Hn." I said and turned to walk into the palace. I knew Kurama would know what I wanted without having to say it. The damn Kitsune was too smart for his own good. I led him into the dining hall and sat down at the head of the table and Kurama sat on my right. Suddenly Meera came into the room. She gave us an odd look.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked curiously.

"Sit." I commanded. She didn't look too happy about being bossed around like a dog but I couldn't have cared less.

"What do you want to talk about Hiei?" Kurama asked trying to keep the peace. Meera looked confused for a moment but then looked at me for an answer as well.

"Last night before I left I saw a message written in the mirror of the main hall. It read, 'help me'. I shook it off as my eyes playing tricks. I went home and checked on Amara. In the darkness I could tell that her expression had changed, she looked lost and confused. But, I didn't really pay much attention to it thinking it was just my imagination.

"I went to sleep and I had a dream where everything was black and there was a wind that kept blowing and I kept hearing someone whispering something. I couldn't make out what it was until the whisper grew louder. It sounded like Amara's voice and it was calling me name. I knew it couldn't be Amara and when I woke up the sun was already overhead. That's why I was late. Before I left I checked Amara's expression and I was right. Her expression did change." I explained. They stared at me for a moment taking in everything I had just told them. I was unsure of what their reaction would be.

"Are you saying that Princess Amara changed her facial expression and then tried to contact you in your dreams?" Meera asked. I nodded once. She looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "What does that have to do with the message you found in the mirror?"

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"Could it have been Amara that wrote that message?" She asked.

"She couldn't have though, not while in a coma." Kurama said. "And I highly doubt that she would have been able to contact you in your dreams."

"I agree with Kurama, Hiei. Do you think that you could have been working to hard?" She suggested. I was getting annoyed and this was getting me nowhere. I had been thinking that they would have an explanation for what was going on but they didn't.

"Did you see the person who was calling out in your dream?" Kurama asked. I shook my head in the negative. Suddenly someone knocked on the door to the dining hall. The person came in after a moment. It was one of the older Atlantians.

"Sir, the remaining parts of Atlantis have been completed. All we need is for Lady Meera to use her powers and our city will be complete." The man bowed low. I looked out the large window that adorned one wall of the dining room and saw that the sun was already beginning to set.

"Very well." I said as I stood. Kurama and Meera followed suit and walked out to the completed city. The old man had been correct in the sense that everything that had remained to be completed was now outlined and awaiting Meera's spell. I watched as she cast the spell and fell into Kurama's arms.

I flitted to the tallest tower in the palace and looked at the vast expanse of Atlantis. Everything sent off an aura of purity and good. The place looked like it shimmered. Had it always looked like this? I wondered in amazement. In the setting rays of the sun the entire land of Atlantis shimmered, as though calling out to someone, perhaps to its lost Princess? I wasn't sure so I left and went back to Amara.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I passed through the portal and into my room. The last rays of the sun shone through the window and onto Amara. I gave a sad smile to her before going to sit on the window. When I reached the windowsill I noticed something shining in the sun. I walked over and saw aqua crystals on the sill. They were the same crystals as the one that hung around Amara's neck. The crystals spelled out a message. It read, 'Help me, Hiei.'

My brows furrowed in confusion. Who had put those there? No one in the temple had gone to Atlantis because Genkai was gone and Yukina wouldn't go through it. No one could have had the opportunity to place the crystals there. If someone had been in here I would be able to sense remaining traces of their aura and the only aura's I felt in this room were Amara's and mine.

I swiped the crystals onto the floor, deciding to pick them up later. But I watched in confusion as the crystals reformed themselves to speak another message. It said, 'Please, I'm lost.' My eyes widened at the fact that they just wrote another message without someone moving them. I growled and set the crystals on fire in an attempt to end the pleas for help. I had no idea as to who wanted help and I wasn't fond of moving rocks either. But, instead of disintegrating like they should have, they simply formed another message. This time they read, 'Hiei, I'm scared.' Then they began to glow with an intense light and they levitated in the air for a moment, shaking from the light and then they exploded without a sound. Okay, that was strange, I thought. This was ridiculous. I would find out who was messing with me later. I was too annoyed to anything about it tonight.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I looked around the same darkness that I had the previous night. The same wind and the same whispering were here. Only this time I could clearly hear the person who was whispering. The voice was definitely Amara's and she was calling out to me again. This was getting really old, really fast.

"Alright! Come out! You've messed with me long enough, show yourself!" I yelled into the darkness. I whirled around, searching for any form of demon or human. Suddenly, the wind picked up and left me and swirled around in a spot a few feet from me. The wind then disappeared all together and it its place stood Amara.

"Amara?" I asked carefully and cautiously in the event it was a demon. But all she did was smile.

"Hiei, I can't stay long, this type of connection is difficult to keep up. You must listen and please believe me." She pleaded. I eyed her for a moment and realized that it was her. I walked up close top her nodded that I would listen. But I had to know something first.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"I don't have time to explain right now. I'm lost and I'm scared. I need your help to find my way home." She said, her voice pleading and lost. I gave her a confused look.

"You're in a coma." I stated.

"No. I'm in Atlantis and everything is different. I can't find my home." She said. Now I was confused.

"How do I reach you?" I asked. I decided to go along with it, see where she took it.

"I don't know! Please hurry! They're coming!" She shouted before she vanished completely.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
My eye's shot open. I was drenched in a cold sweat. I recalled the dream. Was that really Amara? If it was she was in trouble. But the real Amara was right here, in Genkai's temple. I looked out the window and saw that it was pitch black outside. Was it her that sent those messages? She was the only one that would have access to Atlantian crystals but how? Did she manifest them while she was in a coma? Possibly. It would make sense to a degree. She was the only one that I know of that needs help and those messages only appeared to me, asking me for help.

I remembered the suggestions that Meera had thought of. She said that Amara could be lost in her own mind. But she had also said that it was highly unlikely. Well, obviously those chances just got a whole lot higher. I decided to go to Atlantis and tell them what had happened. They would believe it, they had too, and even if they didn't, I would find a way to help Amara. She was clearly in trouble wherever she was.

With that in mind, I passed through the portal and ran as fast as I could to the palace where Kurama and Meera would be.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note: Okay, I think I'll leave it there... I love cliffhangers, don't you? They always leave you craving more. ::smirks evilly:: Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed, I appreciate it greatly. I never thought this story and it's sister story would be so popular. And to HieiFan666, I could tell ya whether or not you are right but then that would ruin the story and besides, you'll find out soon enough....LOL. Review people! Ja ne.

Oh yeah, incase i forget later, i will be going on vacation for a week on the 26th. So, i won't be able to update during that week. I'll try to update Silent Storm, it's already written and such but the chapters are like 20 pages each some are more. So, it will take a while to type. LOL.

Ja ne.


	4. Into the Abyss

Return of a Princess  
Chapter Four: Into the Abyss  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I threw open the palace doors and stormed over to the rooms that were currently being occupied by Kurama and Meera. I went to Kurama's first. I slammed the door open in order to wake him up. It worked; he jumped three feet into the air and landed on the ground. He quickly got up and looked around before he spotted me. Any other time I would have found this amusing, however, I didn't have time for it and was rather annoyed.  
  
"Hiei? What is it?" He asked sleepily. I ignored him and went to do the same to Meera. Once they were awake I explained everything that happened, everything I had found. They just stared at me like I was crazy.  
  
"She said she's lost in Atlantis?" Meera asked. I nodded. "But she knows Atlantis like the back of her hand. There's no way she could be lost."  
  
"But she is. She said that it's Atlantis but it's different." I explained.  
  
"Okay, so we've established that she may be lost in her own mind." Kurama started. "And that she is in Atlantis. Could she be in an Atlantis that was before she was born?" He asked. Meera looked thoughtful and I believed his explanation to be reasonable.  
  
"She's been alive for over six centuries though. And as far as the history books go, Atlantis has stayed relatively the same for over a millennia." Meera said. "There's no way she could be lost." I was becoming annoyed for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Who cares?!" I growled. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we need to find her and bring her back. It may be our only chance to free her." I said. They seemed a little surprised by my outburst but I couldn't care less.  
  
"Hiei's right. But how?" Kurama agreed. I gave him a flat stare.  
  
"I'll go into her mind and find her." I said. "It's simple as that."  
  
"But if you go into her mind that will put you into a coma too. What if you don't come out?" Meera started to rant.  
  
"I'll come out," I said as I left, "And she will too."  
  
"Wait, we're coming too!" Meera shouted as she ran after me.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
We passed through the portal and informed Genkai of what was going to happen. She said that she would tell Koenma if need be. We set up another futon beside Amara's. I stood over her, staring into her face. I used my jagan to transfer my mind into hers.  
  
I could feel my conscious mind slipping away from my body and into hers. I fell into darkness. It was a long fall, one that I could see no end too. Hell, I couldn't see anything. But, I could sense her presence, along with several other presences.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note: That's the fourth chapter. I'd like to tell you all something. A lot of you are saying that this story is predictable and that you already know what is going to happen. News flash people, looks can be deceiving and not everything is, as it seems. They're in a world where everything and anything can and will happen. For all you guys know, this story could have a sick twist at the end. This may not have a happy ending... Oh yeah, don't forget to review. 


	5. Welcome to Hell

_ Return of a Princess  
Chapter Five: Welcome to Hell  
_  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I kept falling until a light suddenly surrounded me. It was blue and it felt as though I was passing into another dimension. When the bright light cleared I looked around at where I was. It was dark. Not in the sense of night but evil dark. The entire place was covered with an evil, one worse than Makai.  
  
I could see fires in random places and everything was dead. I could sense thousands of demons. But, they had no power or spirit energy. I ignored all of this. I needed to find Amara. I tried to use my Jagan to find her but I couldn't. I took off my headband and I couldn't even open my jagan. I reached up and touched my forehead. My jagan was gone! I didn't even have it! What the hell?  
  
I growled in anger. That was my only chance to find Amara. I could try to search out her energy but there were so many other things with energy signals that I couldn't pin point her location, but found the general location.  
  
I ran towards the place. I was glad to still have my demonic speed otherwise I would have been seen. As I got closer I could sense her presence growing stronger and easier to detect. My senses led me to a cave with a waterfall.  
  
I stretched my senses and found that this area was void of any demons. I went through the waterfall and stopped in the threshold. I glanced around at the emptiness. Amara was nowhere to be found but I could still sense her.  
  
I went further into the cave. The walls were covered with emerald stones. I paid no heed to that, but kept moving further into the cave. I finally reached the end. It was a circular room hidden in the depths of the cave. There was a fire in the center and off to the side there was another opening, probably to another room.  
  
"Amara!?" I called. My voice echoed off the cave walls. I waited for a response but I received none. She has to be here, I thought, I can sense her everywhere. I was about to call out again when I sensed something about to hit me from behind. I jumped out of the way and found it was Amara with her katana. She had stopped her attack short and was staring at me. Her eyes looked lost and distrustful. She looked like she was contemplating whether I was real.  
  
"Hiei?" Her voice was small, hopeful. I nodded my head, but I didn't make any other move. Something about her was different. Her physical appearance was the same, she still wore the bikini top and the long skirt, and her hair was the same, though her crown was missing. She had cuts and bruises all over her, but I still couldn't place what was different. I forgot about that when I noticed her battered body.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?" I asked. I had more questions but I didn't want to over load her.  
  
"I was attacked. And we are in Atlantis. But it's changed. Nothing is where it's supposed to be." She said. Her voice was still small and it lacked the fire it once held, her eye's seemed to lack the fire they once had as well.  
  
"Who attacked you?" I asked, I tried not to sound as concerned for her as I was, in case she didn't mean what she had said.  
  
"A demon. This whole place is filled with evil, darkness. The demons here are powerful, but you can't sense it. They have strange powers." Amara said. She looked away and into the fire.  
  
"What kind of powers?" I asked.  
  
"I am not sure. But anything they want they get, all they have to do is thing of it, the city as well. Anything can happen here, there are no limits." She said. Then she suddenly turned on me. "How can I be sure you are the real Hiei? What can you prove?!" She shouted. I thought for a moment, then answered.  
  
"Before we destroyed Celadine, she shout you with her arrows. The arrows put you into a coma, but before you fell unconscious, you said that you fell for me. Did you mean it?" I said. I proved I was real and asked the question that had plagued me for months. She gave me a small smile and looked back at the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry I did not believe it was you." She said quietly.  
  
"Did you mean what you said." I said. This time as more of a command rather then a question.  
  
"Yes, I did. I thought I was going to die and I didn't want to leave without telling you." She said sadly. "Even if you didn't feel the same way." With that said, she turned away and headed into the other room, her head downcast.  
  
I stood there for a moment, taking in what she said. Then I realized she was leaving and thought I didn't feel the same. I flitted in front of her and looked down at her. She wouldn't meet my gaze, so I brought my hand to cup her chin and bring her eyes to mine. She searched my own eyes for the reason.  
  
"I do feel the same way." Her eyes widened and I brought her into my arms. She wrapped her own around my waist and we stood like that for a short while until she spoke again.  
  
"How did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"I used my jagan and entered your mind. You're still in a coma, you're just inside your own mind." I explained. She pulled away slightly and looked at me.  
  
"But how? Everything is so real." She said. I just shrugged. I didn't know exactly myself. She pulled away completely and moved to sit in front of the fire. I followed suit, sitting opposite of her. Everything was silent for a while.  
  
"Is there anything left of Atlantis?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, there were a few Atlantians who escaped and then returned after the threat was gone. They asked about you, if you survived. I told them you did but you were in a coma. Everyone then decided to purify everything in Atlantis and rebuild it all.  
  
"Meera said it was what you would have wanted and she also told me to because she believed that is how you would have wanted everything to be. All of Atlantis is rebuilt. Including the palace." I explained. She smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"She knows me all to well." She said. But something was still bothering her, sadness was coming off in waves from her.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. She drew her knees to her and laid her head on them.  
  
"Everything is so wrong. This isn't the pure city I once ruled..." She said sadly, "This is hell."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note: That's it for now. I just got back from Florida and I came up with new ideas for this story and two more. I'm sorry about the last author note. I just wasn't very happy. Many things will be learned and discovered about the real Atlantis. Well, review and I'll update sooner! Ja ne! 


	6. Past Communication

_Return of a Princess  
Chapter Six: Past Communication  
  
_.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Note: The rest of the story from this point on will be in third person, not in Hiei's POV. Enjoy!  
  
Hiei stared at Amara for some time after she said that. He began to wonder of the past that Atlantis held. Could this be what happened in the past? He wondered. He stared into the fire, contemplating this new thought.  
  
"Amara?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm?" She mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Are you tired?" He asked instead. She didn't really seem to be in the mood for talking about the past and it was late, or he thought it was anyway. There wasn't really anyway to tell seeing as how the entire place was dark and no sun shined through.  
  
"Yeah, a little. Those demons are strong..."She drifted off as sleep finally took her. Hiei gave a small smile despite the situation. He walked over to the other rooms and saw that one held a bed. He walked back in and picked up Amara. He carried her to the next room and laid her on the bed. He left her there and went back into the main room and stared into the flames.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Dream.  
  
Flashes. That was all she saw. Flashes of this and that, nothing was really clear at that point. But, as things started to come into focus, she realized what she was seeing. She was seeing scenes or pictures, of what she was unsure.  
  
The first contained a family, a mother, a father, and a daughter. They looked happy and seemed to be enjoying life. The next contained the same, only the child was a boy. The girl had beautiful blue hair, like her own and the boy had spiky black hair. Everything seemed as though there was not a care in the world.  
  
The scene changed again. This time it was of a necklace. It was beautiful, it had a sterling silver chain and the end was a blue diamond. The diamond was aquamarine in color and had been shaped into a sphere, slightly smaller than a golf ball. The sphere seemed to sparkle and pulsate with its own aura.  
  
She reached out to touch it. As soon as her figure tips reached the smooth surface, it exploded in a blinding light. The brightness caused her to close her eyes in defense. But, there was no pain, not physical anyway.  
  
As the light covered her and she closed her eyes she was engulfed in an overwhelming emotional pain. She felt suffering, sadness, anger, and every depressing emotion. She also felt spirits, ghosts if you will.  
  
She had always had a sixth sense but, oddly enough, Atlantis had no rooming spirits or poltergeists. The place always had a cheerful air about it, though it was a calm cheerful, sort of a serene state. Even the palace, which had seen it's dark days, wasn't really infested with spirits, though she felt them occasionally. So, she had never really used it. But, now, the sense was even stronger and she felt that each had something to tell her but it was too over whelming. All the pain and sorrow, it was too much, too fast.  
  
She shot up screaming. She could feel the presence of the man and woman of both families. They were still trying to communicate with her but she was confused and the overwhelming feelings were clouding her mind and she couldn't get a handle on it.  
  
Then, she heard a heart beat, slow and steady. The sound was comforting, something that she could focus on, rather than the pain. She was vaguely aware of something warm and strong surrounding her. She felt safe and she snuggled deeper into that.  
  
Her thoughts were jumbled, dazed. She wondered what was causing this safe feeling and how. She wondered what was going to happen and if this was all just a horrible dream, that she had just imagined everything. But, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that everything was real and this would not go away unsolved.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hiei awoke to a cry. It was coming from Amara's room; he got up and went quickly to her room. He saw her sitting up in the bed, the sheets had gone everywhere and she had a terrified expression. Her eyes were open but unseeing. This alarmed him. What was going on? What was happening to her? What was she seeing? All of these questions ran through his head.  
  
She fell back onto the bed, whimpering quietly. Hiei stood beside her and after watching her for a minute and the actions had yet to cease, he picked her up and settled himself against the headboard. He sat her in his lap and cradled her shaking form. Her head lay against his left shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and she seemed to calm a bit.  
  
He wished he had his jagan, with it; he would be able to peer into her dream, to see what was causing her to call out. But, his jagan was non- existent for some unknown reason. Maybe it had to do with this place. He wasn't sure. They knew next to nothing about this place. He sighed. It was a matter that was going to have to wait. He pulled the sheets around them and sat there. Eventually, he too, fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hiei woke early the next morning. He normally would have gotten up and left, but that would have awoken Amara and he had nowhere to go. So, he sat there and watched her sleep. He pushed a piece of her hair back that had fallen out of place. He stared at her face; it showed her heritage of royalty. He began to wonder what he had done to deserve a woman such as her. His entire life was a crime from the beginning. He pushed those thoughts away.  
  
He brought his free hand and gently caressed her face. He was surprised when she snuggled farther into him and his touch. The normally cold and harsh look in his crimson eyes had become less noticeable. Instead, it was replaced with a hint of love and caring.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amara was slowly coming back to reality. She felt something warm caressing her cheek and she leaned into it. She opened her eyes and blinked them a few times to rid them of the cloudiness they held. When her vision cleared, she saw Hiei staring at her. She smiled at him but it faded as her sixth sense came back full force. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block the feeling of ghosts and their emotions, but it was hard and she was becoming frustrated because, now she was also feeling Hiei's emotions.  
  
"Amara, what's wrong?" Hiei asked. Amara just brought her hands up to her head. She heard everything and felt everything that everyone was feeling that was around. She even heard the feelings of demons from the city.  
  
"It's... Too... Much." She ground out. It was causing her a bad headache, all the voices, all the emotion; she couldn't concentrate on anything. She could tell that Hiei was worried but that was only a fleeting thought as the thoughts of the man and woman were pushed through all of the chaos that was her mind. She tried to concentrate on that, figure it out so that maybe she would be rid of this.  
  
"What is?" He asked. Amara opened her eyes and looked at him. She was caught in his gaze, she could see and feel every emotion.  
  
"All the emotions. They want me to find something." She answered. Hiei thought about what was going on. He ran through his mind all of the powers he knew of and which ones fit what she was going through. The only one that fit was empathy; the ability to feel what others are feeling. He had seen only certain demons that had this ability; it was mainly the kinder demons, the ones that were able to feel. If the power was given to a person who was not meant to have it then it would eventually destroy them.  
  
"Who wants you to find what?" Hiei asked. He was still holding her, though she had shifted so that she could see into his face, although she seemed to be looking into him rather then at him. Was she sensing what he was feeling? That may not be a good thing.  
  
"The ghosts. I saw them, flashes of them. There were two families. One had a daughter, the other had a son, but I only sense the adults. They want me to find a book, or something. I can't tell, there are some many other things that are going on." She answered quietly. Hiei nodded, though he didn't exactly understand.  
  
"What's happening to me, Hiei?" She asked. She sounded scared.  
  
"You have the power of empathy." He said. "But, I don't think that you are supposed to have the ability. IF you were supposed to, you would have already have had the power and it wouldn't be this painful." Hiei explained.  
  
"I have heard of it. It is said that those who receive it and are not meant to, they would die from all of the emotions and noise. Only certain people are meant for it." Amara said. She broke away from his crimson gaze and sighed. She leaned back against him and tried to relax. "Am I going to die?"  
  
Hiei was silent. He had no idea whether se would or not. Nothing was adding up and there were more problems then they could handle. He didn't want to think of her dieing and how he would lose the only one who understood him. The only one he had ever loved, but, that was still bothering him.  
  
"Do you need anything?" He changed the subject. Amara noticed but went along with it. She shook her head.  
  
"The ghosts are gone. The other demons emotions that I sense are evil, cruel." She said more to herself then him.  
  
"Then focus on something else." He suggested. They sat there in silence, it was comfortable and there was no need for anything. Amara had relaxed and Hiei was content with just holding her, he knew she was safe that way. Suddenly she sat up.  
  
"You're worried." She said bluntly. "You're worried about a lot. You don't want your sister to find out that you are her brother, you're worried that we may not get out of here, you're also worried that you won't be as powerful without your jagan and whether or not you'll get it back." She paused and ran her fingers lightly over his headband where his jagan would have been. "And you're worried that someone will see past your defenses and walls, that someone will penetrate your heart... that I already have." She said slowly, staring into his widened eyes and searching. She recoiled from him and her eyes filled with sadness. He didn't know what to do, she had read him correctly but misinterpreted it. For the first time in his life, he had no smart remark; he had no idea what to say.  
  
When he finally found his voice, she was already gone. She was in another part of the cave, her power had spiked. More than likely because of what she was feeling. All that was happening reminded him of a ningen saying; sometimes, it's darkest just before dawn...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapters but I have been very busy and I have had to work on many other stories. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Ja ne! Don't forget to review! 


	7. Time After Time

_Return of a Princess_

_ Chapter Seven: Time After Time  
_  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amara had run into the deepest parts of the cave, anything to get away form Hiei. The emotions she felt from him were jumbled with the others she felt and things were getting confusing and she had a constant headache now.  
  
'Great.' She thought, 'Now I've become a whining little girl!' She scowled.  
  
She walked into the room that she had come upon. It called to her, begging her to enter. She did, the room was large and spacious. It looked like a study of some sort, there were bookcases that lined the far walls and there was a table, with books lying open on it. She walked over to the books and looked at the open pages. They were books of magic and spells and such. She found that odd. She also found notes that had been taken, more than likely by the people who had lived here. She looked at one opened book and found it to be a dairy.  
  
She turned to the first entry and began reading. It was of the families that had visited her. She could sense them now, they were telling her to read it, and she had too. It talked about the families' dreams, what they wanted to do.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hiei was sitting where Amara had left him. She knew what she had felt form him but it was misinterpreted. He sat there contemplating what to do about it. She had seemed very hurt and probably needed some time alone. She was right that he was afraid of letting people into his heart, for fear of rejection, though he would never admit it.  
  
He resolved that he had to at least try to reason with her, explain to her and tell her what he had wanted to for a while. He knew where she was and he sped off to the room. When he arrived, he found Amara deeply involved in a book with several others on the table. He approached her from behind and touched her shoulder gently. She whirled around and attempted to punch him, but he caught it. She glared angrily at him.  
  
"We need to talk about this." He stated.  
  
"I found something that will help us escape." She said, effectively changing the subject. Hiei let it go, for now.  
  
"What did you find?" He asked.  
  
"All these books are the diaries of two families; the Kaiyou's and the Daishen's. They were the spirits I felt. They wanted me to find these. These diaries tell of their life and what they wanted to do. You see, they wanted to create a paradise; they created Atlantis. They used a spell but it went wrong, instead, they created a hell dimension.  
  
"In the world, the demons were able to do anything; all they had to do was think of it. The two families were killed, but they left behind their two children. Before Lady Kaiyou died, she created a gem, in it, the real Atlantis resided; the paradise they wished to create. The diaries end with Lady Kaiyou's letter to her daughter.  
  
"Apparently, only a certain power and aura can release the real Atlantis. I'm assuming the daughter never got the message, the boy and girl were told to go into hiding and it seems that they never returned here.  
  
"My guess is that we are in the hell dimension that they created. The last entry was written only a short time ago; we must have come after they died. I think that if we find the boy and girl, tell them what to do, then maybe we can get out of here." Amara explained. Hiei allowed it all to sink in. It sounded reasonable enough.  
  
"Did it say where they were hiding at?"  
  
"No, we have to hunt for them." Amara answered. She turned and brushed past him but he caught her arm. She glared at him and tried to wrench her arm from his grasp but he held strong. She glared into his crimson eyes. Out of all the emotions she felt around her, his was the strongest, it seemed to clear away all the others, she felt many emotions radiating off him, but she couldn't tell them apart.  
  
"You will listen to what I have to say." He said, it wasn't as forceful as she had thought it would be, it was more pleading. But Hiei would never plead with anyone; it wasn't his style.  
  
"Fine, say what you will, but I know what I felt from you." She growled.  
  
"You may be an empath, but you are inexperienced and cannot tell the emotions apart. What you felt from me was worry, but not that you had already seen past the defenses that I had placed up years ago, it was worry that you would reject me since you saw who I really am. I was going to ask you something, but I feared you would reject me. You read my emotions correctly, but you misinterpreted them." Hiei explained. He felt strange, he had never shown anyone what he felt, his fear. But she forced him to express it, if he kept up the image he had created while around her, the price would have been very high, one he wasn't willing to pay.  
  
Amara listened to him, she sensed everything he did and she knew he was telling her the truth. She stared at him in shock and guilt was clearly written on her face. She had almost lost the best thing that had happened to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly. "What did you want to tell me?" Hiei looked at her, emotions conflicting through his crimson eyes. He seemed to be debating something but that was only a fleeting feeling she received from him.  
  
"Will... will you be my... mate?" He asked slowly. Amara's expression faltered. She thought about what he had just asked. It was a big commitment, was she willing to make it? She had always been a free spirit, never wanting to be pinned and trapped. All she wanted was freedom from the limits set.  
  
But then she thought back to the conversation she had with Meera. She remembered her best friend saying that she understood her need for freedom and fear of being caged.  
  
::Flash Back::  
  
"What are you so scared of?!" Meera shouted at her friend. Amara looked away.  
  
"I'm not scared." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh really?" She challenged, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, that's right, I'm not scared, I'm terrified." She said, looking away. "I'm terrified of being caged, not allowed to explore as I wish. You have seen the other women, when they married, they were not allowed from the house, they stayed inside and cooked and cleaned! I don't want to end up like that!" Amara shouted even louder. She felt her own temper rising fast.  
  
"I understand." Meera said, her expression softened into on of understanding. "I know how much you crave freedom. You're like the ocean itself." She gestured to the window at the part of the sea that flowed into Atlantis.  
  
"You are like the ocean in so many ways. You're always changing, forever shifting, just like the ocean tides and waves. You can be calm one moment and the very next you are destructive and violent as the ocean storms. You have a strong spirit, one that has not and will not be tamed. But, I know that Hiei will not hold you back. If anything, he will give you the freedom and adventure you desire so much. He would also become the prince of Atlantis, giving you someone to share the burden with." Meera explained.  
  
"Thank you, Meera." Amara said. She smiled at her best friend.  
  
::End Flash Back::  
  
'Yes, that's right, she told me exactly how she saw me.' Amara thought. 'I have you to thank for this my friend.'  
  
"Of course, nothing would make me happier." She said happily. She cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him, it was short but enough. Hiei moved to her neck and sank his fangs into her neck, leaving his mark. It was over before Amara knew what was happening.  
  
"Let's go find those kids." Hiei said.  
  
They left the cave together. The area around them was filled with evil. Demons were roaming everywhere, just wandering about. Hiei and Amara stayed out of sight of them. They searched through the city. Since Amara could sense the demons emotions and it was giving her a headache, she was able to find the paths that contained the least amount of demons.  
  
Hiei could see that she wouldn't last much longer. He could see and sense the pain that she was in. Though if you didn't know her, you would have missed the signs. He looked around at the surroundings they were in.  
  
They were at the base of a cliff. Amara had said that she could sense something similar to that of the ghosts of the two families that had visited her. She found a cave hidden among vines and such. She froze them and shattered them with a strong kick.  
  
She and Hiei peered in, stepping over the shattered ice. The cave was small and the ceiling was low, but they were short and able to stand with out worry of hitting their heads. Amara looked around. No one had ever been in this cave by the looks of it. So what had she sensed?  
  
"There is nothing here." Hiei said, looking around.  
  
"I know what I sensed." Amara said stubbornly. She went to the back of the cave; something was glowing with a blue light. "Look." Hiei walked behind her.  
  
In the cave wall was a gem. It was lodged into the wall, and from the looks of it, it was a sphere. It was ice blue and glowed brighter as Amara got closer. She reaches out a touched the gem, gently running her fingers over the glowing surface. Then, the gem fell out of the wall and rested in Amara's hand. The gem was indeed spherical and slightly smaller then a golf ball. There was a beautiful silver chain attached that only added to the beauty of the gem. The gem pulsated with power and purity. That was what she had sensed.  
  
"It's the Gem Of Kaiyou." She said simply. Hiei was behind her, looking at it over her shoulder.  
  
"How can you be sure?" He asked. She turned to face him, and outstretched her hand for him to see.  
  
"I'm not sure. Its aura is so familiar. I can sense it, the power, and it's the gem all right." Amara said, still memorized by the gem's beauty.  
  
"What is to be done with it?" Hiei asked. Amara looked up at him.  
  
"Lady Kaiyou's daughter and I share the same powers. She was the one who was originally supposed to release the true paradise. But she doesn't exist, so I have to do it." She explained.  
  
"Are you sure you have the right power to do this?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Never know till I try." She smiled at him. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Lets go back to the other cave and do it there, were there are no demons." Hiei suggested. Amara nodded and they headed out of the cave.  
  
They had gone out confidently, neither sensed any demons and they believed they had nothing to fear. But it's as they say, 'always expect the unexpected.' Amara and Hiei were walking side by side when Hiei suddenly stopped.  
  
_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Turning in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback to warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after  
_  
Amara turned around and looked at him, her expression puzzled.  
  
_Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you have said  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. He seemed... frozen?  
  
"I... can't... move." He said. Amara stared at him like he was crazy. "RUN."  
  
_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time  
_  
"Why? What's going on?" She demanded. Suddenly, a demon appeared out of the trees.  
  
"You will pay for entering my territory, half breed!" It shouted. The demon had its sword drawn. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The sword pierced Hiei through his back, fully puncturing his heart. The demon brought the sword up, slicing through Hiei's shoulder bone, as he flew overhead. Amara watched everything in slow motion, her eyes wide and her mouth open.  
  
_After your picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows I'm wondering  
If you're OK  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time_  
  
"NO!!!!" She shouts. She runs towards Hiei as he falls, his expression pure shock and pain. "HIEI!" She caught him as he fell.  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
  
_Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time  
_  
She sat on her knees, cradling Hiei's dieing body. Silver tears fell from her face, tears of sadness and anger. Hiei slowly brought up a hand to wipe away her tears. She leaned into his touch.  
  
"I'm... sorry... I love...you." He sighed as he drew his last breath. Hiei went limp in her arms, his hand falling away from her face. Amara's body shook with heart wrenching sobs. She kissed his forehead and stood, gently laying his body down.  
  
She glared at the demon; her power surged through her and around her. The Gem around her neck glowed with same amount of power. She was in a rage, powered by her anger. She lost control.  
  
_mmm...time after time  
Oooh...time after time  
Time after time_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note: Okay, the story is coming to a close, Hiei is dead and Amara is in a rage. I want to thank Celadine-Girl and Dark Chobit for reviewing when no one else did. Don't forget to review, I'll update faster. Ja ne till next time... Also, I don't own the song Time After time, Eva Cassidy does and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either.


	8. Repeating History

_ Return Of a Princess_

_ Chapter Eight: Repeating History_

She glared at the demon; her power surged through her and around her. The Gem around her neck glowed with same amount of power. She was in a rage, powered by her anger. She lost control.

Her body hovered above the ground; she could sense every evil being and their anger. She took that anger and combined it with her own. Her blue energy flowed around her, emanating her power. She used all her anger to fuel her growing power. She knew what she had to; she had to avenge Hiei's death and purify the hell dimension.

She would make these demons pay, every single one of them. She focused on the Gem; it heard her.

"Do you desire to complete what has been left?" It asked her. The gems voice was deep, but not unkind.

"Yes. I wish to rid this world of its evil and release the paradise that I know." Amara answered. She was inside the Gem. She was aware of what was going on outside, her energy was being released, all of it. Yet, she could feel none of it. All there was, was the Gem.

"Do you know of the cost?" It questioned.

Amara was silent for a moment before she answered, "No, what is the price for paradise?" She asked.

"The cost is great." It warned. Amara gave no hint of worry, her face was calm and so were eyes. "Are you willing to give your life for strangers to be happy in a paradise?"

"They are not strangers, I can assure you of that." She answered.

"What do you mean?" It asked, the tone curious as to why she would die for the happiness of others.

"Those people, I know them all. I ruled over them once." She said wistfully. "I suppose you could say I am from the future, I know what the paradise will be like, what the people are like. I would gladly give my life for them to live in peace and prosperity."

"Surely there is a reason for you to not do this, surely there is someone else who can do this for you and allow you to live?" The Gem asked in a way that sounded like it wanted her to choose someone else. But it wasn't, it was testing her.

"No, I am the only one who can do this, it is my destiny. Besides, I have nothing left to live for." Amara said, her voice calm, she was resigned to her fate.

"Then it shall be done. Your intentions are pure. Your life for paradise." With that the Gem's voice disappeared, the blue area Amara had once been in, faded away to darkness.

Amara could feel her spirit leaving her physical body, her energy being placed into the Gem that would in turn use her power to create her city, the way it was always meant to be.

She felt like she was floating. Darkness surrounded her, it was comforting and she allowed it to consume her. She still had her empathy and she could feel all the evil leaving her world, being wiped away. For a moment, she could feel nothing but emptiness, then, she felt purity, from all living things.

The last thing she saw before she fell into an endless sleep was Atlantis and all her people. She smiled at them before the darkness enveloped her. She fell into an endless sleep knowing that she had done what she had wished.

Meera and Kurama had been staying at Genkai's since the time that Hiei had gone into Amara's mind. It had been about two days, and it seemed as though nothing had changed.

Kurama was reading a book and Meera was reading as well, though the book was in Atlantian text. Kurama's head jerked up suddenly and he looked in the direction of Hiei. Something wasn't right; the fire demons energy had disappeared. Meera looked over at Kurama.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She walked over to him.

"Hiei's life energy is gone." Kurama stated as he walked over to the fire demon. Kurama bent down to check his pulse; there was none, he wasn't breathing either. Kurama sat back and stared for a moment, taking in the realization that his best friend was dead.

Meera gasped. Kurama looked at her, she was staring at Amara. The Princess's energy was surrounding her and she was floating a little above the futon. All they could do was watch, like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Meera had a horrible feeling that what ever had happened, had gone horribly wrong, and their friends weren't going to came out alive. She was right, when Amara let out a burst of energy; she fell lifelessly to the futon. Kurama couldn't sense anything from her, she was gone and so was Hiei.

Meera cried hard and Kurama tried his best to comfort her, but he too lost a friend, and he was unsure of how to help, or if this mess could be fixed. All they could do was mourn for the lost fire demon and the lost Princess.

Author Note: Ok, due to a lack of response from you guys, this may be the last chapter, it's not the ending that I had planned and if I get more response, then I will give you the original ending. Ja ne for now, and thank you to those few who did review, I appreciate.


	9. Timeless Resurrections

Author Note: Ok, it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry about that. But, here's the final chapter of Return of a Princess. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I've appreciated it greatly. And now, without further ado, here is what you all have been waiting for.

Meera cried hard for the loss of her friend. She couldn't believe it; she _wouldn't_ believe it. Amara had always been there, she had always survived, so… Why now? What happened? All these questions streamed through her head, along with countless years of memories.

She wondered if it was what Amara had wanted, Amara had always been fighting tirelessly. Was this better for her? She could finally lay her arms down and rest, she wouldn't have to worry about protecting her city from invaders or being discovered. But that thought brought up another question; what would happen to her people?

As these thoughts ran through her head, she didn't bother to dry the tears that were now cascading down her porcelain cheeks and onto her dress. She was staring at the once spirited form of Amara, though not seeing her.

Kurama was looking at Hiei, wondering what he should do now. But that question was put aside as memories of the little fire demon flooded his mind. He remember the first time he had met Hiei, he remembered helping him with the sacred items, everything that they had been through he remembered. Kurama wondered how the others would take the news.

He glanced at Meera. She was sitting there, motionless. The only thing that indicated life was her shallow breathing and tears streaming down her face. Kurama stood, and made a move to pick up Meera but he stopped short.

He glanced at the window. Standing there was a ghost, but it wasn't that fact that startled Kurama, it was who the ghost was that alarmed him. It was Celadine; she was staring at Amara and Hiei and also at Meera.

Kurama glared and turned so his back was to Meera. Celadine casually shifted her gaze to Kurama. Her arms were crossed in front of her in a relaxed position.

"Hello, Kurama, long time no see." She half smiled.

"What do you want?" The Kitsune demanded harshly. Celadine shrugged, and pushed herself away from the window and towards Kurama. Said Kitsune watched her movements with uneasy alert, making sure to keep himself between her and Meera.

"I suppose I deserve the mistrust, after all, I did try to kill your precious princess." She gave Kurama a faint smirk.

Kurama glared, hatred clear in his normally kind eyes. "I'll ask you one more time. What do you want?" He growled, quickly losing his patience.

Celadine moved past Kurama to the bodies of Amara and Hiei. "Believe it or not, I'm here to help." She said as she stopped between the bodies, facing Meera.

"What's the catch?" The Kitsune asked.

"There's always a catch, isn't there?" She made a move towards Meera, but Kurama stood in her way. "Well, I can bring back your two friends…only if _she_ brings _me_ back."

"No." Kurama bit out as hard as it was, he had to say no, if she were given back her body, she would kill more.

"I'll do it." Kurama and Celadine turned to stare at Meera. She was looking down, her bangs shadowing her eyes but her fists were clenched in the fabric of her silk dress.

When she looked back up at them, anger flashed through her eyes and a flaming hatred. Kurama was surprised to see such emotions flickering powerfully in her normally warm eyes.

"Meera, you can't bring her back, she mi-"

"_Silence_." Meera commanded as she cut him off. Her tone was silent and demanded attention. "I will bring you back and you will bring Hiei and Amanda back. If I think for one second that you will cause harm I will not only kill you, but I'll destroy your soul in the most painful way. Do I make myself clear?" Meera glared at Celadine, who raised an eyebrow in return.

"Crystal." She replied.

Meera nodded, and closed her eyes. A silver aura formed around her, dim at first, and then slowly grew brighter as her power grew and intensified. Kurama moved away from her, the energy she emanated making him slightly sick. Meera began chanting in an ancient language.

When she finished, her eyes snapped open, glowing the same bright white as her aura. She shouted one final word and all of her energy shot at Celadine, encasing her in a shield. After a short time the energy faded, leaving in its wake Celadine.

Meera slouched in her sitting position, fatigued from using so much energy. Her breathing had become more labored; a sweat stained her soft face. She took a moment to recover and then stood again. Kurama was at her side quickly enough to support her.

The Kitsune glanced over at Celadine. She seemed slightly disoriented, unbalanced. She looked at Kurama and Meera, and smiled at them. It was a true smile, not malicious or evil. Although, there was still the glint in her eyes, which was likely to always be there, but she seemed changed a bit by death.

"You two may want to back up some." She warned. Kurama stared at her with the same alert gaze he had when he first saw her at the window. She seemed to notice and commented, "I may not be purely good, but I did say I would bring them back in exchange for my life. You can trust me."

Meera glared, "Trust is given only to those deserving. Now do your job."

Celadine stood between the bodies of Amara and Hiei. She called upon forces long forgotten by the modern world. Her body glowed with a surreal light. She held one hand above Amara and the other above the fire demon. The light flowed down her arms with an eerie ease and surrounded their bodies. Celadine silently asked her gods to release their two souls and bring them to the body they belonged in. There was a shockwave of light as the two souls plummeted back to the hosts they belonged too.

Kurama and Meera shielded their eyes from the bright light and when it faded, they blinked their eyes to adjust to the dimmer light. The kitsune's eyes shot over to Hiei's form as he sensed the fire demon's energy return full force; Amara's did as well.

The Atlantian princess gasped from the shock and flailed around a bit before getting her bearings. Hiei's awake was calmer, though confusion shown clearly in his normally emotionless eyes.

Meera screamed with joy and ran to her friend and crushed her in a hug. "Welcome back!" Amara returned the gesture, happy to be back in the world of the living. She noticed Hiei and smiled even more before she moved over to him and kissed the fire demon.

"I thought you were gone." She whispered softly as she pulled back slightly. Hiei gave her a small smile and held her close against his chest.

Kurama coughed quietly to her their attention. "It's good to have you back, Hiei." The Kitsune said.

Hiei laughed slightly, "It's good to be back, Kitsune."

As the four had their reunion, a lone figure stood smiling at the scene in the background, only to fade away into the shadows and out of sight.

Amara stood, Hiei following suit and wrapping his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned into his strong form, smiling to herself in content.

"Well…where do we go from here?" Meera asked slowly. Amara opened her eyes to smile at her friend. Her azure eyes full of the life and fire they had always held.

"We can decide that later." The princess replied as she turned back to the demon she loved. Meera did the same; they finally found peace in a world of bloodshed and fighting. But…how long will it last?

THE END.

Author Notes: We'll, there you have it, the final chapter. It's been great you guys and I'm working on another story as we speak. Let's hope it's better than this. Sayonara for now guys.

LuckyKoorime


End file.
